Our life is a Taylor Swift Song
by JustCallMeObsessed
Summary: A series of one shots. Each story based on Kurt and Blaine (Klaine) as their live's literally are a Taylor Swift Song. Each story is complete and doesn't contain the song itself. These are stories, not song-focused FanFiction. Mentions of Other New Directions, Sebastian and maybe even Carson ;)
1. The Story of Us

_Hi! So it seems I've jumped back in the writing game sooner than I thought!_

_This here is only a little one shot that came to me and i just had to write it!_

_I'm still working on editing 'Big Brother' for publishing and will let you know when it's available! I am so excited!_

_Loosely based around Taylor Swift's 'The Story of Us.'_

_Discaimer: I don't own Glee_

* * *

**The Story of Us.**

* * *

_- February 14th 2013 -_

Kurt was sat in the New York Public Library doing research for his upcoming 12,000 word essay on 'Growth and Development of Stardom and Fame in the past twenty years.' It was less than exciting but if he wanted to graduate next year and get out of here, it had to be done.

He was minding his own business in the near empty library at half past ten on a Saturday evening. Of course everyone else was out having the time of their lives, pressing their bodies against strangers and drinking their sorrows. Or with their partners spending a romantic evening together. None the less, Kurt preferred the library.

Revelling in the peace and quiet and forcing himself to not get upset about being alone on Valentines day and thinking back to the last perfect one he had. Instead he pushed his glasses up his nose and dived right into his large pile of books as he settled in for a long night of heavy reading. Nothing can take your mind off of romance like reading about drug-addicted broadway stars.

He was halfway through writing his notes when someone bumped into the back of his chair, pushing him forward and knocking the book out of his hand. "I am so sorr-" the man started to say but stopped abruptly when they saw each other.

Blaine Anderson.

Gorgeous. Selfish. Perfect.

Ex-boyfriend.

In the library, alone, on Valentines day.

"Kurt-" Blaine said softer this time. It looked as if he was going to say one thing before changing his mind, "I'm so sorry. My hands were full and my laces are undone and I tripped. A catastrophe waiting to happen, I know" Blaine said staring at the pile of books as he accidentally referenced their past.

Blaine continued to stare at his books while Kurt silently lost his mind. _What the hell is Blaine doing here? On valentines day? Alone!?_ He wasn't given chance to think about it as Blaine was talking again. "Can you forgive me?"

That one question was loaded with so many underlying meanings. If he answered, what question would Blaine think he was answering. "It was an accident" he dismissed. "They happen" he said coldly, shrugging his shoulders as he turned around and paid closer attention to his book.

He could feel Blaine stood behind him and as he stood there Kurt couldn't focus. Blaine was here, Kurt was here, it was Valentines day. Two years ago this very day they'd spent the entire evening here, cramming for Kurt's test the following day. Snuggled up on the couches in the corner sharing kisses whenever Kurt got an answer right, which was all the time, in the empty library.

That was a long time ago.

After a moment, of what he assumed was hesitation, Blaine stalked away making his way, hastily yet carefully as he kept looking at his laces, to a desk at the opposite side of the room. Not looking back once, not that Kurt had expected him to.

Kurt was glad for the space. He'd assumed Blaine would sit with his back to him so he could get on and study without his past being thrown in his face. Blaine would want to avoid him, just like he'd been trying to avoid Blaine. Any Ex in this situation would sit with his back towards him, blanking him completely.

Of course, dating Blaine for two years he should've known that he always made the wrong judgements in situations like this. That was why when Blaine sat facing him three desks in front at the opposite end. Great.

Sighing, Kurt fell back in his seat knowing he wasn't going to get any studying done, not now. Glancing through his lashes in Blaine's direction he couldn't help but smile. Blaine was dancing in his seat to music only he could hear, his curls unruly and his glasses halfway down his nose. It was the same Blaine he remembered.

Dropping his head into his hands, suddenly he felt like crying. How had they turned into this? How had their story ended so tragically?

_- October 19th 2009 -_

Blaine had approached Kurt on a Saturday at a NYU Freshers mixer. Kurt had been sat by himself, flicking through his iPhone feeling more than out of place. His room mate had dragged him here because she didn't want to come alone even though she knew she wouldn't leave alone. Parties really weren't his thing.

Then Blaine had approached. Smiling at him as he asked, very nervously, if he could sit with him. He'd been wearing turned up-dark wash jeans with a green plaid shirt, green braces and his thick rimmed glasses. Kurt had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

The sparks flew instantly. Kurt's fairy tale had finally started.

From that moment on they'd spent nearly every waking moment together. The two were inseparable. Their friends would say they were lucky because they were so perfect. Kurt agreed, he'd been very lucky that Blaine had approached him that day, but he choose to think of it as fate.

Six months into their story things were perfect.

Thirteen months into their story things were perfect.

Eighteen months into their story and Kurt thought this was it. That Blaine was the one. They loved each other very much and were practically living together. They were deliriously happy, nothing could go wrong.

Twenty months into their story and Kurt had started planning their forever.

They playfully joked about when they'd get married, what month, what colours. Kurt told Blaine he wanted kids one day and they'd agreed on two. Everything was perfect. From the start of their relationship to right now, it was perfect. Their story had been romantic and perfect. Just like a fairy tale.

Twenty-Four months into their story was when things started to get rocky.

University was working them both to the bone. Kurt was always at the library while Blaine slept in Kurt's bed alone. Always. They didn't see much of each other but the two loved each other enough to make it work. Making sure they both made time at least twice a week to spend together, alone. It worked.

For a while.

Twenty-Seven months into their story and things were coming to a head.

Missed dates, unanswered phone calls. Complications and miscommunications lead to fall outs, to slammed doors and sleepless nights.

January 29th 2012 their story came to a tragic end.

Next Chapter.

Picking his head up, Kurt knew he had to concentrate. This essay was due on Friday and he'd barely started. The essay going forgotten with all of the other work he'd had to do. _Blaine would've reminded you_ his mind noted, only proving this was going to be one hell of an evening.

At the thought he looked towards Blaine when he told himself not too. Blaine was sat back straight, legs crossed under the table with his nose in his music journal. His head nodding slightly as he kept in tune with the music he was listening to. He told himself he could look for only a second because this wouldn't help.

Blaine must've felt someone watching him, he'd been staring longer than he'd allowed, because suddenly he looked at him with puzzled eyes. Kurt knew he should've smiled, been polite and all but he couldn't do that. Instead he dropped his gaze the moment he registered the other boys golden-honey eyes in his direction. Pulling his sleeve down he tried to force his attention elsewhere.

Blaine could read him like a book, one look and he would know how awkward he felt, how nervous. How heart broken, and that couldn't happen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine drop his gaze just as quickly. Maybe he wasn't the only one using avoidance as a way to protect himself. _Or maybe he didn't want to know what you were thinking_ the romantic in him thought painfully.

Kurt dropped his head into hand's wishing his headache would go away as he tried to pull himself together._ How'd we end up this way?_ He thought, his heart literally hurting as the memories ran through his head as he ran a hand through his hair. Not caring if he looked a mess, Blaine was the only one here and he'd seen him worse than this on several occasioans. He had nothing to left to give.

Taking a breath Kurt tried to focus, but questions kept taking point. _Like, why was Blaine here?_ Obviously he was studying, but in the year and a half it's been since the break up he hasn't seen him here once. They hadn't seen each other since the break up over a year ago.

Blaine had been the one to leave first and after that they'd both gone to extremes to not cross each others paths. He'd heard Blaine now only studied at the NYU Library and Kurt had found a new coffee shop to inhabbit. It wasn't easy. It wasn't nice, but they'd adapted.

What bugged him most about this situation was that Blaine was here, in their library. On Valentines day. The last happy, romantic public holiday they'd shared together and Blaine happened to need to study, here, on this specific night. Coincidence? Someone wise once told him that there were no such things as coincidences but he couldn't believe it wasn't.

Kurt was here to study, and maybe a part of him had wanted to return to the last perfect Valentines day they'd shared, but he chose to ignore that. He was here to study and that was it. But, the part that knew why he was really here couldn't help but wonder, _why was Blaine here on Valentines day of all days? _Could it be possible, that he too was here for the same reason he'd tried to deny. _Was Blaine here because he wanted to remember too?_

It had taken a long time, but he'd thought he was over Blaine. Of course he would always love Blaine with everything he has. He always has loved him and he always will. Always. Blaine would always be the biggest mistake in his life and the greatest thing to happen to him. He'd accepted that their un-explained break up would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He'd accepted that. He'd dealt with it, he'd moved on. He wouldn't see Blaine again. He wouldn't think about him and as soon as he was done with University he would move to a brand new part of town and put the memory behind him. That plan hadn't been easy to come up with or stick to, but it was the only plan he had.

This situation wasn't making following that plan easy.

Kurt was losing his mind, how could Blaine sit there so relaxed as he concentrated on writing a song for his final, while he was sat here driving himself crazy. It was killing him. _Did Blaine not care anymore? _Had Blaine moved on the way he wanted but couldn't?

The romantic in Kurt had hoped that after their initial bump Blaine would be going just as crazy as he was. The same thoughts running through his head before it got too much and Blaine just had to talk to him. Instead he sat their, back ridged almost like he didn't exist.

The words on Kurt's page were unreadable, his mind too busy with thoughts of Blaine to focus. His headache was getting worse and he knew it was as much Blaine's fault as it was his for forgetting to start this stupid essay earlier.

Kurt knew that the easiest option would be to go home, to go back to his dorm and try to study. Try being the operative word, his roommate was one of the most sexually active people he knew. He couldn't sleep there, let alone study.

That wasn't the only reason he couldn't go home. It was stupid and childish, but he couldn't be the first to leave. If he left first, what would Blaine take from that? That he was weak? Heartless? What would him leaving first mean to Blaine? Everything? Nothing? Would Blaine even care if he left first, would he notice?

Looking to Blaine he was surprised to see Blaine already watching him, his gaze falling the moment Kurt returned it. _What was happening to us?_ Kurt watched him openly then. Focusing on the details rather than the obvious. Blaine was sat with his back ram-rod straight. His head bobbing to some beat he couldn't place. His fore-head creased as he focused too hard on the journal he didn't seem to be writing in.

Blaine glanced at him from the corner of his eye before, very obviously, turning up his music and nodding along even harder, forcing himself to look the away. Blaine forced himself up and walked to the closest bookshelf as he seemed to be searching for a particular book.

If Kurt hadn't known Blaine, it wouldn't have looked suspicious at all, but he did know Blaine. Blaine was a music major. He spent his time playing his instruments, learning new melody's and writing his own. So as he pulled a book out of the shelf from the Anatomy section, Kurt knew it was all a facade. Blaine was a music major, so reading Anatomy wouldn't help. He knew Blaine didn't need that book, but he didn't understand why he was pretending?

Suddenly Kurt found himself sitting up straighter, picking up the book that had long gone forgotten and forced himself to try and read. If Blaine was going to act like him being here meant nothing, then he would do exactly the same. _Blaine? Blaine who._ If Blaine wanted this to be some kind of contest, then so be it. If Blaine wanted to act like he didn't care then he would make sure he looked like he cared less.

For a few minutes, his head set in competition mode, he managed to write down half a page of notes. He continued to hold his pen and stare at his page as his thought process started to change, _how could Blaine still do this to him after all this time?_ Kurt hated this. Hated it. _Why did things have to end? Why did they have to change?_

Kurt wished they were back to the way they used to be. Holding hands as they worked in Study hall or playing footsie under this very table as they studied. They'd been perfect and oh so happy, what had happened? Why couldn't they have stayed on the same page? The same side instead of competing against each other like this was some stupid competition. This wasn't a competition, well definitely not a competition he wanted to be apart of.

Blaine being here hurt, not just because of the memories he brought back but because him being here reminded him just how much he loved him. Kurt loved him so much. So much so that if Blaine asked him to take him back this very moment, he would. He would take back Blaine in a heartbeat. Lay everything down, give everything up just to have him back.

He would lay his armor down if Blaine said he'd rather love than fight, but he never would. The battle was in Blaine's hands now and he knew, Kurt knew, that he'd never fight. He'd never give up anything for him, not now. Not again. It wasn't his fault, Blaine had built walls to protect himself because of his parent's. It had taken months for Kurt to break through them, and when he finally had, he'd forced Blaine into putting them back up.

Kurt had had enough. He couldn't do this anymore. Packing up his things he stood and turned to leave. Sitting here all he's doing is re-living the tragic end to their story. It hurt too much, it was killing him and he was wondering if it was killing Blaine too. He just couldn't do this anymore. He was torturing himself the longer he sat here staring at a fairy tale that would never have a happy ending.

As hard as he forced himself to not look, he couldn't not. He didn't know when, or even if he'd see Blaine again and he just had to look at the boy he loved one more time before he had to walk away from him forever. Glancing over at Blaine from where he'd paused at the exit, almost had him stopping in his tracks, his step faltering for the smallest fraction of a second.

Blaine was leaning against the bookcase, a book in his hand and his gaze focused entirely on him. His eyes were watery, his expression heartbroken as he watched the boy he'd once loved walk away. For the briefest second Kurt thought this was it. The defining moment. The plot twist right before the end.

Blaine took one small step towards, his arms going slack at his side. He was sure Blaine was forcing himself not to come any closer as Kurt stood there, already knowing how this would come to close. After a moment Blaine dropped his gaze, once again returning it to his book about the human brain. Kurt smiled sadly to himself as he walked out the door.

The End.

* * *

**Random, I know. But what did you guys think!? :D**

**Did I do it well? 'Cause if I did I think I might have to do some more of these! They are so much fun! :D **

**Until next time,**

**Kaylee xx**


	2. Speak Now

_So I'm just having fun with this now. :L_

_I am going to continue doing these, but I have no schedule. I will upload whenever I can. I'm off to New York on Saturday so there shouldn't be any for the next few weeks, but you never know with me. I'm kind of addicted to this and can see me doing yet another one this evening!_

_Who knows there might be another one tomorrow!?_

_Based loosely on Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now.'_

***RE-WRITTEN* **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

**Speak Now**

* * *

Kurt was getting married today, and it wasn't to him.

They'd dated, years ago, and he may still love him, but they didn't know that. Well Kurt did, but Kurt loves him too.

He couldn't understand why Kurt was willing to marry Sebastian, when only two weeks together he and Kurt had gone out for dinner. Kurt had admitted to loving him more than he would ever love his soon-to-be husband. Their marriage didn't make sense.

Kurt had invited him to the wedding, and he would've gone for support regardless of his feelings. Yet, he'd somehow found himself uninvited by Kurt's lovely groom-to-be. Which was the reason he was currently hiding in an office watching the guests take their seats.

He knew he shouldn't be here. He isn't that guy. He isn't the guy who tells someone how he feels when they're in a relationship. He isn't that person to hurt people to make himself feel better. He isn't the type of guy to ruin a big event. Yet here he is, intruding on his best friends wedding day.

So, Blaine hadn't had an 'official' invite to the wedding, he and Kurt had been best friends for over fifteen years. There was no way he was going to miss this, even if Kurt was making the biggest mistake of his life, he had to be there for him. He had to.

The ceremony was due to start in just over half an hour. Kurt was standing around talking to the bridesmaids while Sebastian was nowhere to be found. So, considering he shouldn't be here he decided to sneak in and see what his best friends fiance was up too.

He was now stood by the door to the 'Second Groomsman suite' as it had been dubbed, standing on his tip toe's trying to see through the little window. He looked up on Sebastian's family looking ridiculous in their get up and fawning all over their 'perfect little boy.' His Mother's words almost make him gag, that man was anything but perfect.

Sebastian was wearing a a form-fitting black tux, accompanied by black dress shoes and a black tie. His Mother was wearing a god awful lilac frilly dress while his sister sports a pale yellow dress that poofs out at the bottom, making her look like an ugly, unappealing, upside down cupcake.

The Kurt he knew would never have allowed anyone to attend his wedding wearing that god-awful dress. Blaine shook his head wondering why he was allowing it now? This wedding was nothing like the one he knew Kurt wanted. They'd discussed his perfect wedding back when they were dating, and this? This one was a far stretch from a January wedding in a castle with only friends and immediate family.

He watched as Sebastian started yelling at one of his best men, telling him he's an ass and all the usual shit that comes out of the bastards mouth. Then, suddenly he's ushering his family out the other door so that he can have a minute with his 'step-brother.'

As soon as the two men are alone Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled that blonde headed asshole him closer. Sebastian had been smart enough to fool Kurt, but standing their with his hand in that guys back pocket, on his wedding day, was more proof that Kurt was making a mistake.

Sebastian had changed when he'd met Kurt, no doubt about it, but it hadn't lasted long. Three years into their relationship, Sebastian started going back to the gay bars when Kurt worked away. Blaine knew, and he tried to tell Kurt but he refused to listen.

After the first few times Kurt caught Sebastian cheating he'd ended up turning a blind eye to it. Blaine had never understood why he'd chosen to stay with him regardless. He'd assumed it was because he loved him too much to leave, but if Kurt loved him more than he loved Sebastian, it didn't make sense.

There were other options that didn't make sense either. One of them was that he was afraid of being alone, but he wouldn't be alone. Kurt knows how he feels, and he has friends who love him. Kurt would never be alone, ever. So Blaine was stumped, the only thing he could assume was that he's missing whatever it is that is keeping Kurt tied to Sebastian like this.

Blaine was positive Sebastian was about to kiss his 'step-brother' when he heard the sound of high heels and Rachel squeals echoing down the hall, meaning it was his cue to make a run for it. He could hear light footsteps from the other direction and had no other option but to hide behind the curtain's draping the walls and praying that no one would see the human-shaped lump behind it.

Closing his eyes and breathing as slowly as he possibly could without holding his breath he found himself zoning out and wishing he wasn't here. Blaine found himself caught up in a day dream where he's put a stop to this. Where he put's a stop to the love of his life marrying a cheating bastard.

There has to be a way, and he knows it, but he can't do it. He can't stand up and object to the two getting married in front of everyone, he just, he couldn't do that. As the foot falls got louder he squeezed his eyes tight wondering how on earth he'd found himself in this situation.

"Kurt! How are you holding up?" Rachel asked as she ran up the corridor, her heels hitting the floor harsher with her pace telling him this. He already hate's this.

He can't see anything. There's a gap in the curtains just to his left but if he moves and they're too close he'd be discovered. Then Kurt would hate him for sure. So he doesn't know what Kurt's reaction is, only knows that it's bad when Rachel coo's telling him everything will be okay._ Will it though? _he finds himself thinking as he let's his head fall against the wall.

The fact that Kurt is crying on the other side of the curtain and the fact he can't do anything about it, it's heartbreaking. That's his Kurt out there, crying, and there is nothing he can do about it. At all. Ten minutes later and Kurt's still sobbing and no one's explained why. It was becoming too much, way too much.

He'd had enough, he decided Kurt could get mad, he just needed to help him. To see him. As he made the decision Burt's voice came booming down the corridor and making Kurt hic-cup at the unexpected noise. Blaine froze on the spot, while Kurt probably started trying to hold himself together. "You alright kiddo?" Burt asked as he more than likely stood in front of his son, his voice literally in front of him on the other side of the curtain.

He can only assume Kurt shook his head, _only assume! I should be out there!_ "come here you" Burt said sighing. "You're weddings about to start and you don't want to be late do you?" Burt's words were layered with some form of emotion he couldn't understand.

Blaine tried to figure out what he meant, but before he could think too much about it Kurt had just said something that would change this day completely. "I want Blaine" Kurt murmured before the three of them disappear around the corner. He'd heard it, he knew he had. But Kurt had just disappeared off to get married. _Why is he doing this!?_

As soon as he was sure the coast is clear, he remerged before sneaking off to find a new curtain to hide behind, as Burt had said, the ceremony's about to start. Once he was hidden behind the soft velvet of a black curtain at the back of the hall, he allowed himself to think about Kurt's words. 'I want Blaine.' _What could they mean? Does he want to be with me? Does he want me here for supprtt? What?_

The preacher quiets the hall as Sebastian share's a few hugs from his best men. Kurt's bridesmaids are smiling forcefully but keeping their distance from him._ Looks like I'm not the only one against this_ he thinks angrily, wondering once again why on earth it was happening._ Why had no one said anything or put a stop to it?_

Then he realised who Sebastian was hugging and his thoughts strayed from confused to venomous. _How dare he have the man he's cheating on Kurt with stand at the alter during their wedding!? The nerve! Why would he do this? Who would do this?_ When the hall fell silent the organ starts playing a song that sounds like a death march. Much better suited for a funeral rather then a wedding. _Then again, if Kurt marries Sebastian, death would probably be easier._

Blaine watches as Kurt, his beautiful, beautiful Kurt walks up the aisle with his Dad. He can tell that Kurt's been crying due to the puffiness of his cheeks and the redness of his eyes, even though he'd done a very good job at covering it up. He knows Kurt's smile is forced, he also knows apart from The New Directions and his Dad, he's the only one who will notice.

He looks so beautiful, so perfect it pains Blaine to see him walking up the isle towards Sebastian. He shouldn't be hiding behind a curtain at Kurt's wedding. He should be stood at the alter waiting for Kurt to take his hand, waiting to slip that ring on his finger with the promise of forever. Kurt may be smiling but his eyes are far off, they may be focused on Sebastian, but he knows he isn't seeing him.

In that moment he knows Kurt wishes it was him stood at that alter, he knows he does.

Sebastian doesn't deserve Kurt. At all. He changed once and he changed back. Sebastian's a cocky bastard, an egotistic ass. He cheated on Kurt more and more as the years went by, yet Kurt's too afraid to leave him. It doesn't make sense. Kurt deserve's someone so much better then Sebastian, hell he deserves someone better then him, but he couldn't let him do this.

Blaine knows, with all his heart that Kurt wishes it was him up there, so why couldn't he be? Why shouldn't it be? Standing behind the curtains he watched, silently debating as the ceremony started. He wants to do something, he wants to swoop in and save Kurt, but he doesn't know if he can.

Then he hears the preacher say, "speak now, or forever hold your peace." The room is silent, this is his only option. His last chance. If he doesn't do this now, he'll never be with Kurt. This is it.

Taking a deep breath he stepped out from behind the curtain, his footfalls on the floor gaining the attention of everyone. His hands were shaking as everyone watched him with horrified expressions. Everyone that is, apart from Kurt. He knows the New Directions and Kurt's family will be glad he's doing this too, but all he see's is Kurt.

"Umm, yes?" The preacher coughs, looking between Kurt and Sebastian as if he has no idea why this just happened. He can feel everyone looking at him, murmuring in confusion and distaste. He can hear Sebastian swearing at him telling him to leave but he's only looking at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes are wide and panic-stricken, but they're also relieved. Taking a deep breath and risking a small smile he finally finds the courage to speak up. "I'm not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a black tie occasion" he says with a chuckle not caring how many people are judging him.

He walks up the aisle towards Kurt, needing to be closer to him. "But you're not the kind of boy who should marrying the wrong guy" he said jerking his head towards Sebastian. He took two more steps towards him before stopping with a smile. Sebastian and the crowd are currently too stunned to move, but Kurt is finally smiling. A real smile, and he knows he can't stop now.

"So don't say yes Kurt" he pleaded. "Don't say yes. We can run away now," he doesn't really know where he's going with this, but he doesn't care because there's a light in Kurt's eyes that he hasn't seen for years. "I'll meet you when you're out of the church" he said grinning, "at the backdoor."

Then he see's a flicker of fear in Kurt's eyes and he knows, he knows he's thinking back to that moment. That moment all those years ago that made them 'just friends' again, but he can't dwell on that now. He needs Kurt to understand.

Stepping into Kurt's personal space he grabs both of his hands in his and presses them to his chest. Kurt's eyes are wide while his are begging, "don't wait or say a single vow, Kurt. You need to hear me out and they said 'speak now'" he said helplessly willing him to understand.

The room was silent. The only thing Blaine could hear was the heavy breathing of the man stood in front of him. This is it. Either Kurt accepts and they'll live happily ever after. Or Kurt will slap him, marry Sebastian and he'd have lost him forever. All or nothing.

Blaine's hands are still shaking so he can only guess that Kurt's are too. Kurt's eyes are still wide but he hasn't dropped his gaze and Blaine hopes that's a good sign. He knows Kurt, he knows he wants this, but just because he wants it, doesn't mean he'll let himself have it.

The silence has dragged on too long and panic sets in. Has he just made a fool of himself and ruined his best friends wedding? He had thought, for certain that Kurt wanted this too? Maybe he was wrong? He looked down, ready to question everything he thought he new when Kurt moved. He blinks a couple of times and glanced towards his Dad who's sat somewhere in the front row.

Blaine took a deep breath knowing this is it. This is when his life starts or ends, there's no in between. He looks back up to see Kurt looking at him again and his gaze is sad_. I've just made the biggest mistake of my life_ he thought as he willed himself not to cry and make more of a fool of himself. He'll always be Kurt's friend, well he would've been, maybe not after he'd made such a judgmental error.

Blaine dropped his gaze to their interlocked hands resting on his chest, holding on as tight as he can before he's forced to let go. "Baby" Kurt says, his voice so happy, so hopeful that the tears fall instantly as Blaine looks to him.

Kurt's smiling, hell he's grinning as the tears fall one by one. "I didn't say my vows" he said squeezing his hands and stepping closer. "I'm so glad you were around when they said 'speak now'" he whispered, then Kurt's arms were wrapped around his neck. It took a second for everything to catch up with him, but as soon as it did his arms were wrapped solidly around Kurt's waist.

Moment's ago he'd thought he'd lost this forever, but he hadn't. Instead he's gained it forever and he knows it couldn't have been more perfect, even if he did have to ruin a wedding. There's uproar in the church, Sebastian's swearing and being restrained by Puck and Finn as they laugh at the fool Sebastian's making of himself, but he doesn't care.

Everyone else can deal with this, he isn't letting go. "Let's run away now" Kurt whispers into the side of his neck before kissing the skin of his neck briefly. Kurt pulled back, a smile full of hope and his eyes wide with excitement.

_Is this really happening? _"Really?" he asks not caring when his voice breaks or at how desperate he sounded. He was about to have a second chance with the only man he's ever loved.

Kurt smiled at him and there was the light in his eyes again. Right then, he swore he would do whatever it takes to make sure that light never goes out again. "I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor?" he asks pulling out of his grasp completely, Blaine wines at the loss of contact because he doesn't want to let go but Kurt just smiles and puts a hand on his cheek.

If he hadn't just ruined Kurt's wedding he would've kissed the boy senseless, but he didn't want to cause more of a commotion then he had already. He nods as he agree's "back door," his heart racing painfully in his chest and his grin so big it was painful.

Kurt pulled away with a huge smile "I'll meet you in five minutes by the back door." It's Kurt's words and the promise in his eyes that has him smiling and shoving his hands in his pockets as he watches Kurt exit through the side door with a skip in his step. _I did that._

Watching Kurt skip away from his disastrous wedding with the promise to return to him, is one of the moment's he knows he'll cherish forever, because he did that. He put that skip back in his step, he put that light back in his eyes, and all by interrupting his wedding.

He's so glad he took that chance. He doesn't ever want to imagine what would've happened if he'd stayed in hiding like a coward, instead he can focus on getting forever with the man he loves. Turning around Blaine started to make his way to the back door, not wanting to keep his love waiting.

He guessed he should've been scared of the way people were looking at him or the things they were saying, but he wasn't. He really didn't give a shit. He'd saved Kurt from a life time of misery with an arrogant bastard and he Kurt back. Nothing else mattered.

He looked towards Kurt's family and saw Burt nodding his head, his thumbs up as he smiled. Blaine grinned back not caring how stupid he looked. Coming to the wedding, regardless of Sebastian's un-invite, will always be the best piece of advice Burt Hummel will ever give him.

The New Directions were clapping behind him as he walked out of the hall. Rachel was shouting something about how he was here new hero and Finn was Santana was telling Sebastian how much she hated him, her words could make a trucker blush. Smiling, he opened the two double doors and left.

Perfectly ready to run away and start on their piece of forever.

* * *

**These are so much fun! I can see myself getting addicted to these.. especially because this is the second one I've written today! :L**


	3. Enchanted

_Another update here for you._

_I'm back from New York and as depressed as ever. It was weird, coming back from New York, it didn't feel like I was coming home. It felt like I was leaving it.. :(_

_Anyway, hopefully I'll be back in a few years, and I'll be back to stay!_

_Enough about me! Here's another story for you!_

_Loosely based on Taylor Swift's 'Enchanted.'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

**Enchanted.**

* * *

Kurt was sat in a little New York coffee shop just around the corner from his apartment on a late Friday afternoon. Rachel, Santana and Brittany were with him, talking about this or that, laughing and joking as they all caught up on each others lives.

He knew he should be happy for them, Brittany and Santana were engaged! That's great news, and about time if you ask him and he wished he could be happy for them, he did. He smiled and laughed, congratulating them half a dozen times, yet all of it was fake.

Forcing laughter and faking smiles, the only sincere thing about his behavior were the congratulations. Everything else was a show. A front. He was sick of being so alone. Stuck in the same old tired lonely place while everyone moved on, and he hated it.

Sitting back in his chair feeling insecure, he smiled and reached for his near-empty cup. He was alone, always alone. When Santana had inevitably asked about the men in his life, it was the same 'nope. Still single.' Why was he single? What was wrong with him?

The girls were retelling old wedding stories from Rachel's wedding and talking about the idea's they had for their own. _A nude wedding? Are they being serious?_ It should be great news and it was great news, he should be excited and he was. But he was also very depressed.

Kurt sighed, placing his cup down and glancing around the, unusually busy, coffee shop ready to accept this was his life. Always alone as he celebrated his friends relationships. That was when he saw him. Stood at the counter was a man with the most golden eyes he'd ever seen, and he was staring right at him.

He was beautiful. Tanned skin, gorgeous brown curls that hung around his face making him look no more than eighteen. He wore tight, _(really tight)_ red jeans with a black short sleeved shirt, _his arms are amazing!_ He was breathtaking. His eyes seemed to whisper 'have we met?' and they hadn't, but he did seem familiar in a way he couldn't explain. But he knew if they had met, he would've remembered someone so beautiful.

Kurt watched from across the room as his silhouette started to make his way towards him, he can feel his heart pounding in his chest and a blush covering his cheeks. Was this man really walking towards him right now? Rachel and the girls continued chatting on oblivious to whats happening and it's taking all his concentration to remember how to breath.

"Hi" the man said when he finally reached their table. The girls stopped talking instantly, all turning to look at the man who'd approached him. He can see Santana's eyes narrow in a protective manor. Rachel's trying to stop herself from squealing while Brittany looks as confused as usual.

He knows he should speak, but he doesn't know what to say. It's like suddenly his mind can't function. "Hi" Santana says for him, and he hates that he's already made a bad impression. He can't help it though, he's just so, so enchanting. "Give him five minutes and he'll come around" she said with a smile. "Why not pull up a chair? Kurt will move up, won't you?" she asked pointedly in his direction.

"What? Oh. Yeah, sure" he finally managed as he shuffles his chair along. The beautiful man is smiling as if none of this bothers him. Like his lack of speech is funny, not off putting. It's strange and Kurt suddenly feels like he's dreaming,_ this can't be happening to me right?_

Once the man finally pulls up a chair, sitting much closer to his then was necessary, he looks at him with a smile. Sticking out his hand he grins, one full of self-confidence and charm "I'm Blaine." His eyes seem to glow in the sunlight coming in from the window. He's beautiful, and he's speechless again.

He has to do better than this. This man is absolutely stunning and he approached him from across the crowded coffee shop, _wow it sound's like it's been taken right out of a movie!_ He can't screw this up, so he forces himself to pull himself together. "Kurt" he smiles as he finally accepts his offered hand. His grasp is firm and he can see his muscles tense in his shirt, _hot._

The girls watch them for a moment before they give the two some time to themselves as they return to wedding talk. He has no ides why they're not interrogating the poor man but he appreciates more than he could tell them. The playful conversation starts and he's able to counter all his quick remarks. They work. If Kurt didn't no any better, he would say this man was perfect.

He and Blaine talk and share whispers, it's like passing notes in secrecy. He may have only just met Blaine, but there is something about him that's so, so addicting. So enchanting that he's already dreading the moment the two have to part.

Santana, Rachel and Brittany were the first to leave, the four of them had reservations but Kurt wasn't going anywhere. Even if he wanted too, the looks the girls were giving him made it very obvious that he was no longer invited. But he didn't mind at all. He could see the girls tomorrow, who knew when, if, he'd see this man again.

As soon as the girls left Blaine shifted his chair the smallest fraction closer. His eyes wide and his smile never faltering as if it never happened. They continued to talk for what seemed like hours. Laughing and joking between themselves, Kurt felt comfortable with him, it was almost as if he'd known him his entire life.

Eventually though, at seven when the coffee shop was closing the two parted ways. Blaine took Kurt's number and there was nothing he could do but hope that Blaine would make that phone call. After Blaine had kissed him on the cheek, Kurt found himself blushing all the way home. Was Blaine real? After one three hour coffee date he was saying such sweet things. How could Blaine possibly be real? He couldn't be.

Walking home he finds himself rethinking the idea this was all a dream. It had to be. It's not like anything would come of this, right? They would be Friends? Could they be lovers? Could they have a fleeting moment, or will they have forever? All he's knows right now is he'll spend forever wondering if Blaine knew he was enchanted to meet him.

The lingering question kept him up, 2am who does he love? Kurt can't help but wonder until he's wide awake and the hope of sleep is long gone. Blaine seemed so perfect, so amazing. He couldn't be single, he just couldn't.

Of course that didn't really coincide with the fact he'd approached him at the coffee shop, but still. Blaine looked and acted like a fairy tale prince, and Kurt wasn't in a fairy tale. His story didn't play out that way. Or did it?

Come 4am he'd given up on the idea of sleep completely. Instead he found himself pacing back and forth, stupidly wishing that Blaine was at his door. It was silly, he knew that. They'd only just met, but he was enchanted by Blaine and he wanted to see him again. Was there anything wrong with that?

If Blaine was here, maybe he'd say the words too. Maybe he felt the same way. Closing his eyes as he leaned against his door, he let himself hope for just one moment, that this could be his fairy tale ending.

Kurt would open his front door and Blaine would say "hey, it was enchanting to meet you" with that ridiculously beautiful grin on his face. His honey eyes glowing in the porch light, "all I know is I was enchanted to meet you." The idea was beautiful, oh so beautiful, but that was all it was. An idea.

Sliding down his door he sat with his knee's bent and his head in his hands. Kurt didn't believe in god, yet here he was praying that this was the very first page. Not where their story line ends. He wasn't ready for their story to end when they hadn't even turned the first page.

He felt like a teenager all over again, instead of the twenty-six year old he actually was. His cheeks were red, his heart pounding and he knew his thoughts would echo Blaine's name until he saws him again, he knows it. If they never see each other again, then it would be a very long time.

Sitting there with his head in his hands he can't help but think how perfect this could be. How too perfect it could be. Blaine was everything he'd ever wanted in a guy. Everything, down to being addicted to coffee and having an unhealthy infatuation with disney. He was, there was no other word than perfect.

Kurt must've sat there for over an hour repeating the same few words to himself. 'Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.' He didn't know who he was talking to, he just hoped that someone out there was listening. 'Please don't be in love with someone else.'

"Please don't have somebody waiting on you" he said to the emptiness of his room as he ran his hands through his hair. "Please don't." He was being pathetic, he knew that. With a sigh he forced himself into bed wondering how he'd become so wonderstruck, and all because of some guy. Some guy who had him bushing all the way home. Some guy that had made his night flawless.

Some guy who had been so enchanting to meet. "But" he said to himself as he crawled beneath the covers, "Blaine isn't just some guy." Around 6am he finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Random words echoing around his head, Blaine's name followed by plea's and enchantments. It didn't really make sense.

At 8:15am his alarm clock went off and he forced himself up, rubbing at his eyes he wished he could just go back to sleep. Sleep the memory of Blaine off because there was no way he was getting that call. Blaine was a fairy tale prince, and Kurt didn't have a fairy tale ending written. He didn't know how he knew that, he just did.

Kurt went about his morning routine as usual. Shower, breakfast, feed the cat before heading off to work. He was about to leave when he realised in his sleep-deprived state he'd forgotten his phone. Running back to his room to grab it he saw he had three new messages, and one of them was from an unknown number.

'Hey you. Sorry if I'm being too forward here, and I know I said I'd ring not text. Is texting too cowardly? I don't know, anyway. I was enchanted to meet you, and I really want to see you again. So, what are you doing tonight? I know this really nice Italian place not far from the coffee shop if you're up for it. Blaine xx'

As Kurt walked out the door, phone clutched to his chest he couldn't not smile. "I was enchanted to meet you" he said to himself as he stood in the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor.

Maybe, just maybe Blaine wasn't in love with someone else.

Maybe, just maybe. He didn't have anyone waiting on him.

Maybe, just maybe he'd been enchanted to meet him too.

Maybe, just maybe he'd get to see this story 'til the end.

Maybe.

* * *

**Hmm.. I don't know what I think about this one, but ah. Maybe you guy's will like it, maybe not. Sorry and thanks in advance! :L**

**Until next story!**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	4. Should've Said No

_Hi!_

_I really, really enjoyed writing this. It was so different writing this type of story about these two, but I'm glad it was only a short story, I don't think I could write chapters and chapters of this. It's heartbreaking :(_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story. _

_Loosely based on Taylor Swift's 'Should've Said No.'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

**Should've Said No.**

* * *

Sitting in the park on a cold winter morning, Blaine needed a moment. He'd never thought he'd find himself in this predicament, never thought this would happen to him, but it had.

Pulling his coat tighter around him, he sat back and watched his breath turn into mist in front of him. It's strange to think the songs they used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything is gone. Everything. Eleven years of his life had disappeared in minutes. It didn't mean anything anymore.

He'd found out about it yesterday, one of their friends accidentally let it slip over coffee. He can picture the fight all too clearly, in the middle of the parking lot, but how could he do that? Even thinking about him feels wrong, how could Kurt do that to him?

After eleven years, he'd torn it apart. In a moment of weakness, he'd made the mistake, he'd said yes. Even being drunk wasn't enough of an excuse to fix this. Even though Blaine knew, he knew, it had happened, he couldn't believe it. His Kurt would never do that to him.

Running his hand through his hair he tried to process what would happen now. They'd been living together, what was to happen now? Blaine had no family here, neither did Kurt. Yes, they had friends, but did he really want to move in with his friends after they'd agreed to keep Kurt's secret from him? No, he didn't and he couldn't kick Kurt out like that.

He could feel the sting of his tears on his cheeks and he hated being reduced to this. Being reduced to this by the man he loved, the man he married. The man he shared a daughter with. Poor Taylor, what would she think when she got back from visiting her Nan and Granddad in Ohio.

Blaine didn't stop the sob that broke through his chest, it was five am, the park was cold and empty, there was no one to hear him. How could his story book ending have turned so tragic. How was he going to explain this to their six year old daughter without making Kurt look like the villain?

Trying to even out his breathing he started at the floor and forced himself to count to ten, a calming technique Rachel had taught him back at school.

One - I can't believe that bastard tore apart our family.

Two - I hate him, I do, I hate him so much. How could he do this to us?

Three - It was a drunken mistake, but that doesn't make it okay!

Four - He cheated. That bastard cheated.

Five - After eleven years of being together, seven years of marriage and a baby later, he cheats!? How could he!?

Six - Why!?

Seven - He should've said no. Why didn't he say no?

Eight - We why wasn't I there!? I should've been there!

Nine - I hate him.

Ten - I love him.

The tears were free falling as he looked up from the ground, only to see Kurt walking towards him. He choked back his sob, even just looking at him feels wrong. Yesterday morning he would've grinned like an idiot and ran to Kurt, wrapping him in a painful embrace.

Now, he didn't even have the energy to walk away from the man he thought loved him. He wanted to run, he wanted to scream but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do.

Kurt eventually came to a stop a few feet away, keeping his distance which Blaine appreciated. "Blaine-"

"I know Kurt, I know" he said sounding tired, that's what walking around Central Park all night does to a person. "You say that you'd take it all back given one chance" he sighed having heard it all yesterday. "It was a moment of weakness and you said 'yes.'"

"Blaine, I would take it back given the chance, it didn't mean anyth-" Kurt tried to tell him again through his own tears, but he'd had enough.

He'd heard the same excuses yesterday and no matter how many times Kurt said he was sorry or that it was a mistake, it didn't matter. It didn't change anything. Kurt had cheated. He'd cheated on him, on their daughter. He'd cheated.

"You should've said no" he growled looking at the promise ring he'd been wearing on his ring finger since High School, they'd chosen to keep them instead of wedding rings. Blaine had thought it was so romantic at the time. "You should've gone home Kurt. You should've thought twice before you let-" he couldn't believe how much this hurt. "Before you let it all go, before you let me go. Before you let Taylor g-"

"Blaine" Kurt interrupted with his cry, "you can't take Taylor away from me. She's my daughter as much as she is yours!" Taylor was biologically his, after endless conversation's about it they'd finally agreed their first child would be his and the second would be Kurt's. Of course that was before he imagined Kurt would ever cheat.

Blaine shook his head, he could never take Taylor away from Kurt, but if he had to leave, Taylor was leaving with him. "I won't take her away from you Kurt, she is as much yours as she is mine, but when I leave. She's coming with me," he ignored Kurt's sobbing, he had too. "You broke this family Kurt, and you have to deal with that."

"How could you?" he asked brokenly finally looking at the man he hated for loving so much. "You should've known that word with what you did with him would get back to me" he gestured helplessly. "He was our friend Kurt, not your's, not mine, ours. Of course it would get back to me! Did you think you'd sleep with him and then thats that?"

Kurt was looking at him with tear-filled eyes, he looked tired, like he too hadn't slept all night. His hair was disheveled and he was still wearing the outfit he'd been wearing yesterday. He was so unlike his Kurt, which made sense considering the Kurt he'd fallen in love with would never have cheated. "I didn't- Blaine I love you."

His heart hurt as the words stabbed him like pins, "you don't get to say that to me anymore Kurt" he growled through gritted teeth.

"But I do" Kurt said helplessly taking a step towards him.

"Don't Kurt" he warned. "Just don't." Kurt shouldn't be the one crying here, he was the one that ruined this, not him. The choice was in Kurt's hands and he'd chosen wrong.

Kurt stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets, biting at his lip as he tried to force himself to stop crying because he knew, he knew that Blaine was right. And Blaine knew he knew that, that's why it didn't make sense. Why would Kurt do this to them?

He knew it wasn't his fault, that Kurt was an adult who'd made his own choice, but he should've been there. "I should've been there" he said glaring at the man he loved through watery eyes, "in the back of your mind. I should've been there."

Blaine appreciated that Kurt was allowing him to speak and not drowning him in apologies again, but he didn't want to even be here. He didn't want to be sat on a bench outside Central Park Zoo at five on a Saturday December morning, trying to understand why.

"I shouldn't be asking myself why, Kurt" his voice broke and he hated how his heart jumped when he saw Kurt reach out for him, before shoving his hands back in his pocket. "I don't even want to ask you why because I don't think I could handle the answer."

"Blaine it was a mistake!" Kurt yelled and he didn't have the fight in him, "it was a mistake. I know that's no excuse but it was. Too much alcohol, no awareness and a boosted sex drive. That's all it was, and I know that won't fix this and I know it doesn't make it better, but it had nothing to do with you."

The silence hung over them like a knife. Blaine couldn't breath through his sobs and Kurt had forced himself to almost stop crying. "Blaine, you were everything to me, you are everything to me. So is our Daughter and I can't believe I did this to us. You can't hate me more than I hate myself. I know I screwed up B, I do but please. Please forgive me."

Even through his heaves Blaine had to laugh, "forgive you? You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet, Kurt" he exclaimed. "You should've said no" he said gesturing wildly and taking one shaky step towards him, "you shouldn't have anything to apologise for!"

"I don't want to lose you" Kurt said helplessly in the silence that followed and he couldn't believe it was possible for this man to break his heart any more than he already had.

"You should've said no baby, and you'd still have me. I would never have left you Kurt, never. And I'm only leaving now because you've forced me into. Kurt I love you" he said hating himself for saying the words aloud, "but you should've said no."

He finally forced himself to look Kurt in his tear filled eyes. He can see everything in them, he can see the self-loathing, the love and regret, but it doesn't change anything. It can't change anything. "Blaine, we can get over this, together I know we can."

Blaine shook his head but held his gaze, a lump forming in his throat making answering impossible. They couldn't get over this. "Blaine we could" Kurt insisted, tears falling as he nodded. "We can get through this Blaine, we're strong enou-"

"No Kurt, I'm not strong enoug-"

"Yes Blaine, you are. After a few months we can move on, it'll be as if-"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. "As if it never happened? Are you being serious Kurt? Do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same?" Kurt's helpless nod brought a fresh wave of tears, "no Kurt, we cant."

Kurt nodded stepping closer despite the warning in his eyes, "yes we can Blaine. The past is the past, we can move on from this. You know I won't do it again, just give me one more chance."

"I don't" Blaine whispered sadly, because he didn't. He never thought there would come a day when he couldn't trust Kurt, but it had arrived and it was horrible.

"You don't what?" Kurt asked just as quietly, his eyes already showing he knew the words coming would hurt.

"I don't know you won't do it again Kurt, that's the point." He ignored Kurt's cries, he needed to know. "I can't trust you with my heart after this Kurt" he said lowering his gaze to the ring he was fiddling with.

Kurt was shaking his head adamantly, "It won't Blaine. It was a moment of weakness. It was a mistake, just one chance Blaine. One chance that's all I ask, please? I love you, I can't live without you Blaine"

At Kurt's words Blaine's knees buckled under him and he fell to the floor. Kurt rushed forward to support him but he pushed him back, he'd done this. He saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes at his rejection and he was glad. He thought he couldn't live without Kurt, but now he was going to have to learn to. So Kurt would have to learn as well.

He knew it was inevitable, but the words still hurt. Hearing them out loud hurt, thinking them hurt. Everything hurt. "Blaine I need you" Kurt continued sensing a moment of weakness. "We're meant for each other Blaine, please don't let my mistake ruin what we have" he said kneeling next to him, the tears falling uncontrollably, "don't let it ruin our family."

Blaine's sobs had started to subside because he realised there was no point in crying, it wouldn't solve anything. Crying wouldn't mend his broken heart or turn back time, there was nothing crying could help him with right now, so he'd told himself to stop.

Kurt had already broken his heart, he wouldn't let him break his dignity too. Pulling out of Kurt's weak grasp he stood up and wiped the dirt from his knees. Kurt followed and he once again forced himself to look at Kurt, really look at him for this would be the last time he'd ever say this.

"I love you Kurt, so much" he said forcing the tears to stay hidden, once he'd turned his back he could cry, but not until then. Kurt stood watching him, his eyes scared and he hated that he was doing that, but it was nothing compared to what Kurt had put him through.

Reaching for Kurt's hand, he saw a smile appear at the corner of his mouth and was glad to know this would hurt. False hope was a bitch. He gripped Kurt's hand for a moment, before turning it over and opening his palm, "Blaine?" Kurt asked, tears in his voice. He knew what was coming.

Blaine placed the promise ring, his wedding ring, in the centre of Kurt's palm. Giving him back the past eleven years of his life, "and I always will."

"Blaine" Kurt pleaded, his voice breaking in ways that used to make Blaine run to him, not turn and walk away.

Kurt continued to call his name, but didn't seem to make any effort to move. He'd walked five steps from Kurt when he turned around. There was one thing he needed to know, he couldn't walk away and never know the answer, "I can't resist" he laughed helplessly, "before I go tell me this?"

Kurt nodded "anything Blaine. You can ask me anything?" he said, the tears subsiding as he realised fighting was hopeless. He'd lost. They'd both lost.

"Was he worth it?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets as he refused to look away from Kurt's defeated gaze.

Kurt's body slumped while he clutched their promise of forever in his hands. "No, Blaine. No. No he wasn't worth it, nothing every would be" he answered truthfully.

Blaine smiled sadly as he dropped his gaze to the floor. That was it, that was all he needed to know. Without looking back at the man he loved, he turned and walked away. Only allowing his tears to spill when Kurt was too far behind to hear.

* * *

**What did you guys think!? **

**I decided to write Kurt as the one who cheated because I think it's more shocking. Mind you any of them cheating is shocking considering they're so perfect, but maybe you'll see what I mean.**

**See you next update!**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	5. Stay, stay, stay

**Stay, stay stay.**

* * *

Kurt was lying in bed, stressed. To his surprise Blaine was sleeping next to him, but as far away as was possible in their king sized bed. Which was far more than he'd expected. After his actions last night he'd half expected some dramatic turn away, but he'd stayed.

They'd had a fight last night and the fact Blaine was still here was as much as a surprise as it wasn't. Getting out of bed, he penned a quick note telling him he'd be in the kitchen and how they needed to talk about it. He'd read once that you should never leave a fight unresolved.

He placed the note on his pillow and kissed Blaine on the forehead, smiling sadly as he headed to the kitchen. Kurt was pretty sure they'd almost broken up last night and he couldn't lose Blaine, he couldn't. Not ever. It wasn't all his fault, the argument. Blaine had been in the wrong too.

But maybe he shouldn't have thrown his phone across the room at him. Blaine hadn't deserved that, and he hadn't meant to do it. Not really. He kept telling himself it was an accident. That the phone accidentally slipped out of his hand when he threw it in his direction, but it hadn't slipped. He'd thrown it. Too caught up in his anger to realise what he was doing.

Blaine finds it when when Kurt gets mad and it's not. Normally he laughs at Blaine for laughing at him because he's mad, but this time he hadn't found it funny. He'd found it infuriating and may have pushed him over the edge, which was why his phone had been acquainted with Blaine's cheek.

He was mad, and his phone was broken but a shocked Blaine with a phone being thrown in his direction, was hilarious. If he hadn't been so mad he would've laughed at his face. _At least he would know what it's like to be laughed at_ he thought bitterly as he stirred his coffee.

Kurt sat at the table, coffee in hand as he anxiously awaited Blaine's arrival. He'd be getting up soon and he couldn't shake this feeling that he'd lost him. He couldn't lose him. That was when Blaine walked in wearing a football helmet. "Okay, lets talk" he said with an obvious grin as he leant against the door frame in his pajama's, arms crossed.

"Blaine- what?" He asked almost choking on his coffee as he watched his boyfriend of four years enter looking ridiculous-_ly sexy_. If he wasn't so worried about his and Blaine's relationship he would be terribly turned on right now. Jeez that man can pull off a football helmet with boxer shorts.

"You want to talk" Blaine said not even trying to hide back his smile. "If you want to talk, I'm going to need some protection" he said knocking the helmet twice. Kurt felt embarrased and ashamed. How could he have been so foolish? Blaine was stood in their kitchen wearing a football helmet and smiling like the dork he was. Smiling as if last night hadn't happened. But it had.

They could move on from this, they had too. But they needed to talk about it first. He didn't know why he'd said it, from Blaine's obvious humor he wasn't going anywhere. "Stay" he pleaded. He saw Blaine's eyes turn sad at his words. Blaine wouldn't leave him because of some stupid fight would he?_ No, and you know he won't_ he thought to himself but that didn't stop his words flowing, "please stay. Just stay," he could feel the tears in his eyes as he stared at his coffee.

He'd been hurt so many times before. Before Blaine the only guys he'd dated were self indulgent takers who always took all their problems out on him. They never cared about him, not really. Never treated him the way he deserved. He was just a quick fling to them, someone who was always there when they wanted yet easily disposable. He'd never mattered.

Blaine was different, he knew that. To Blaine, he did matter. He would always carry his shopping and Kurt was always laughing around him. Blaine gave him no choice in loving him, and Kurt loved that about him. Kurt couldn't leave. He had to stay with Blaine, he knew his life would be nothing without him, but that didn't mean Blaine felt the same.

He and Blaine had been together for almost four years now and living together for almost two. Blaine was perfectly imperfect, and he knew that Blaine loved him. There would never be anyone else for him. Blaine took the time to memorize his fears, his hopes and his dreams. If it wasn't for Blaine he wouldn't be a fashion designer right now.

No one else was going to love him when he got mad. No one else was going to be there and care for him the way Blaine had, and he didn't ever want there to be anyone else. "Kurt" Blaine said gently in the moment of silence and interrupting his thoughts. He could feel Blaine watching him but didn't come any closer.

Kurt was watching his hands as they traced the pattern on Blaine's old Dalton mug. He could feel the tears on his cheeks and he knew he was being ridiculous. It's been four years and Blaine's stayed every other time. So why was he finding this so hard? Why was he reacting so differently?

"I've been loving you for quite some time" he sniffed still not bringing himself to look at his boyfriend, "and I think it's best if we both stay" he said nodding as he wiped at his nose. He couldn't see Blaine, but he knew he'd be stood by the door, itching to come closer but staying back because he knew when Kurt needed space.

But Kurt wasn't sure if space was what he wanted at all. "Kurt" Blaine said brokenly again, "I'm not going anywhe-"

Kurt turned to look at him with an expression that had him stopping in his tracks. He could feel the tears on his cheeks but he didn't care. He knew. He knew why this time was so different. Blaine knew him better than anyone, and he knew Blaine better than anyone. Blaine loves him, flaws and all. He knew he would never be able to live without Blaine, and suddenly he realised what he wanted.

His favourite person in the world was Blaine. Sure he loved Rach and the girls, but he could quite happily spend every hour of every day with Blaine. Rachel not so much. It suddenly occurred to him why this time was different._ All those times he didn't leave-_ "I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life" he said looking at Blaine directly, his tone leaking love and despair.

He saw Blaine's eyes widen in confusion before that favourite little smile of his appeared, raising an eyebrow as he stepped closer. "Is that a proposal Kurt?" He teased with tears pooling in his eyes and Kurt couldn't help but grin as the tears silently continued down his cheeks.

Blaine's hands were now on his shoulders and he swiveled the chair around so he was now face to face with the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was smiling at him, eyes wide as he tried to decide if this was happening. It was. "Yeah" he said with a watery smile. "I want to hang out with you for the rest of my life" he said fiddling with the thin material of Blaine's sleep shirt.

He paused before looking up at Blaine, "do you want to hang out with me for the rest of your life?" He asked hating how vulnerable and scared he sounded. He knew Blaine would say yes. Well he would, wouldn't he?

Blaine let go of his shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck instead as he stepped closer. "Yes" he said grinning like an idiot and Kurt couldn't help his grin as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Kurt, the rest of my life isn't long enough. But I'll take what I can get" he said, his beautiful honey coloured eyes shining with tears as he leaned in to close the distance between them.

The kiss was brief and gentle, both excitement and apology mixed with love and passion. When Kurt pulled back, he placed his hands on Blaine's chest over his heart. He had no idea how they'd gotten here, but he didn't care. It wasn't a typical proposal, but nothing about them was typical. "I don't have a ring bu-"

"I don't care" Blaine interjected with a laugh, "I really don't care. Now we can pick them together" he said playing with the strands of his hair at the back of his neck, that grin never faltering.

Kurt smiled up at this beautiful man in front of him and he couldn't understand how he'd been so lucky. "I love you, so much" he said simply, unsure of how he could let Blaine know everything he was feeling right now.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine said resting their foreheads together, "forever and always."

They were looking at each other and finally they were seeing everything. They weren't just seeing tomorrow or next month. They were seeing ten years from now, a big house, two kids and maybe even a dog. This was it. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I can't believe this all came from an argument about what colour to paint the living room" Blaine chuckled in disbelief as he moved his head back to look at him properly.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he moved his hands to settle on Blaine's waist. "It was more then that and you know it" he stated but decided to let it go. They'd just got engaged. He didn't care what they'd been arguing about last night, he was Blaine's and Blaine was his. Nothing else mattered.

"Oh and you threw your phone at me too" he said teasingly, "and I have the bruise to prove it." Blaine's eye's were playfully angry as he tried to glare at him. However he failed miserably when he couldn't keep his grin off of his face.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his boyfr- his fiancé. The phone barely even touched him. "It didn't even touch you" he smiled gripping hold of Blaine's shirt, forcing him closer.

"You keep telling yourself that babe" Blaine smirked, tugging on his hair just the way Kurt liked. It wasn't his fault he couldn't hold in his growl. "Can you believe we're engaged?" He asked, his grin huge and his eyes wide.

Hearing Blaine say those words sent a shiver down his spine. They were engaged. "Yes" he said a little breathlessly, because he could believe it. Blaine smiled at him softly, his eyes full of so much love it almost made him start crying again. Looking at Blaine right now, he felt safe, warm. Home.

Looking at Blaine right now, he'd never been happier. Or more emotional as the tears pooled in his eyes again. "But there is something I can't believe" he said raising an eyebrow as he moved his hand under Blaine's shirt which quickly changed the atmosphere of the room just the way he'd hoped.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Blaine asked seductively as he pushed his way in between his legs until they were flushed chest to chest.

He smirked, toying with Blaine's chest hair, "where's that football helmet too?" he asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Blaine raised his eyebrow in shock, "are you being serious?" He asked and Kurt couldn't help but smirk at how rough his voice sounded. Kurt nodded as he dug his nails into the skin of Blaine's waist. That seemed to be all the motivation he needed to go and retrieve it from across the room.

* * *

"Are you being serious?" Blaine laughed moments later from where he was now sat, wearing the football helmet as Kurt spun him around on one of their kitchen chairs. "This was definitely not what I had in mind" he said as he spun. Trying to pout and not succeeding as he laughed at the dizziness that was over taking him.

"This is so fun" Kurt said laughing as he continued to push the back of the chair every time he completed a full circle.

Blaine was spinning uncontrollably and gripping onto the chair for dear life as he mumbled, "for you maybe" but he wasn't really complaining. This was fun, and although this was not what he'd expected after Kurt asked about the helmet, he was definitely having a good time.

He was staying, Kurt was staying, they were staying.

Life was perfect.

* * *

**Hmm.. again, I don't know what to think about this one, but here it is. :)**

**Until next story,**

**Love Kaylee xx**


	6. Girl at Home

_Hello!_

_How Are you all?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or characters._

_Warning: Strong Language._

_Loosely based on Taylor Swift's 'Girl At Home.'_

* * *

**Girl At Home.**

* * *

Blaine's sat at the bar by himself, beer in hand as he tried to get over the shitty week he'd had. He's glad that his brother's fucked off back home and he's finally, once again, alone. Once again he can now forget about the family he never had and focus on how shitty the rest of his life is.

He's not sure why he decided to come to the local gay bar on a Friday night, but at the time he needed a drink and it seemed like a good idea. However, after the fifth man, or should he say boy? _Was he even legal_ hit on him, he'd had enough.

He came here to relax and unwind, not hook up. Yet he found himself ordering another beer from Tony the bartender. With a deep breath he turned in his seat to survey the dance floor. He's only curious to see if there's anyone here he might know, sex and men in general is the last thing on his mind at the moment. He just want's to wallow in his self pity for a while, he's just curious.

Blaine's gaze dances between the bodies on the dance floor and the tables surrounding it, no one he recognizes yet and that's when he see's him. Kurt Hummel. The other mans eyes are locked on him like a target and Blaine knows he's in trouble.

Blaine quickly drops his gaze and turns to thank Tony as he place's his beer in front of him. _Don't look at me, please don't notice me_ he thinks taking a mouthful. The last thing he needs to deal with right now is getting hit on by a very hot, very sexy, unavailable man.

Kurt Hummel. Blaine had met him a long time ago and they'd hit it off, Kurt was still single then, but after a few hook ups Blaine moved and that was that. He had no idea what Kurt was doing here, but he really didn't care. He'd crushed on him before and now that Kurt was seeing Alex, he couldn't let anything happen.

With a quick glance over his shoulder he could see Kurt watching him as he slowly made his way across the dance floor, heading in his general direction. Dropping his gaze again, Blaine wishes he'd just gone to the local pub and met the guys from work. Avoid all this shit.

Blaine still kept in touch with his old friends and they'd all told him about Kurt#s new boyfriend 'Alex,' but not once had they said Kurt was a cheater. Kurt had Alex at home, his boyfriend of three years. Everyone knew that so what was he planning on doing? He'd love to think that Kurt only recognised him and was coming to catch up, but that look in his eyes was unmistakable.

Staring at his pint, Blaine tried to ignore the brush of shoulder as somebody, presumably Kurt, slid onto the stool next to him. He gripped his glass tighter and forced himself to stare straight behind the bar. There were so many memories and feelings this one man could stir in him and break his resolve, and with Alex waiting for Kurt, he couldn't afford to lose focus.

"Hi Blaine" Kurt said and Blaine looked at him and nodded, not smiling and hoping he would leave once he see's he isn't interested. However, he already know's Kurt won't leave. Kurt was never one to back down when he'd set his sights on something, or someone. "I tried calling after you moved" he said casually as he played with umbrella in his drink. "Are you here alone?" he asked seductively and Blaine has to close his eyes and remind himself why he can't do this.

Unavailable he kept repeating to himself because he couldn't let himself be tempted. Alex. Blaine doesn't even know the man, has never met him and never plans too. But he feels a responsibility to do what's upstanding and right. Kurt has a boyfriend and if he slept with Kurt, even if that's the only thing he can think about right now, he'd be making Kurt cheat and he couldn't be apart of that.

For some of people, it's kind of like a code. If they're not single, you don't sleep with them. End of._ Obviously not everyone follows the same rule book_ he thought as his thoughts flickered back to that one night. He's stopped from thinking about his ex when he can see Kurt's face mere inches from the side of his and he doesn't even hold back his sigh.

Kurt's getting closer and closer and crossing so many lines. Kurt's hands are now on Blaine's thigh and he's whispering the things he wants to do to him in his ear. And by George does Blaine want Kurt to do those things to hi- _no Blaine._ Taking a deep breath he reminds himself_ unavailable._ Kurt's crossing the line and just because he is, doesn't mean Blaine has to follow his lead.

Blaine's not an idiot, if Kurt was single and interested, he wouldn't even be holding himself in his seat. He's always had a thing for Kurt, their 'hook ups' always meant more to him than to Kurt, that's why he moved. As stupid a reason it was, it was his reason for moving from LA to New York. He was in love with Kurt, and he couldn't stand watching the man throw himself around anymore. So he left.

"Do you remember that thing?" Kurt asked coyly, biting at his earlobe, "that thing I used to do to you that would make you fall apart in minutes?" he asked and Blaine had to stop himself from growling at the thought. _UNAVAILABLE!_ It would be a fine proposition if he was a stupid boy, but he isn't. He's no-one's exception, this he previously learned, only six weeks ago now, _man life fucking sucks._

Blaine is finally saved from the ungodly image's Kurt's implanting in his head when Kurt's phone goes off. He watched as Kurt read the message before he turned his phone off without replying. For a moment, Blaine wondered why he didn't even try and hide the ID, but why would Blaine know he had a boyfriend? Even if he did, Alex would pass for a girls name. _How fortunate_ he thought with an irritated roll of his eyes.

Kurt's turned off his phone and now he's got him alone. Ignoring a message from his long-term boyfriend so he can return to whispering in his 'want-to-be' new conquest's ear. Staring straight ahead Blaine's trying to excuse Kurt's behavior because this can't be the same Kurt he fell in love with. But when Kurt whispers, "how about we go back to your place?" in his ear Blaine realises maybe he never even knew the person he loved.

Shaking his head, at Kurt's words and his past self, Blaine decides he can't sit here and listen to this anymore. What happened to his Kurt? Why was he doing this to himself, to Alex? "Kurt" he said with a hopeless laugh. Kurt pulled back slightly at his tone, though he's still smirking as he raises a questioning eyebrow, "what are you doing?" Blaine asked wishing Kurt would stop moving his damn hand!

Kurt grinned, that mischievous glint he used to love returning in his eyes, "seducing you I hope Mr Anderson" he said in that way he knows Blaine likes. "I've missed you Blaine" he said dropping his gaze as his hand tightens around the inside of his thigh.

Blaine forced himself to breath, his grip tightening on his glass, he couldn't get excited right now. "Kurt, what happened to you?" He asked, already knowing it's a stupid question considering it appeared he never really knew Kurt. All they'd had were a couple of one night hook up's and a few lunch dates, but he always assumed Kurt was better than this.

Kurt's still holding his thigh but he's eyes are narrowed in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Blaine laughed, of course Kurt doesn't know he knows. "Kurt, I just wanna make sure you understand perfectly" he said forcing himself to look Kurt in the eye. "You're the kind of man who makes me sad."

Again Kurt raises his delicate eyebrow but his tones soothing, "aww baby you're not mad about what happened before are you? That's all in the past baby, we're different people now" he said pouting and Blaine hates that it still does things to him.

"Alex is probably at home waiting for you" he states as he turns back to his pint. Alarm crosses Kurt's features and he drops his hand like he'd been stung. "Yet here you sit" he continues gesturing to where Kurt's sat and their proximity, "chasing down the newest thing around and taking for granted what you have" he pauses hating that he's in this situation.

"What so many of us want Kurt" he can't help but add. Why would Kurt throw that away? "All of us want what you have Kurt, a loving boyfriend. Almost three years isn't it?" he asked turning towards Kurt and he can't help but smirk at the other mans panicked expression as he nods. "I'd kill to have a boyfriend waiting for me at home Kurt, and here you are throwing it away like it doesn't matter" he was staring at the bar as he talked.

If Kurt wanted to listen he could, if not well then all he would need to do is walk away. "Don't get me wrong Kurt, it would be a fine proposition if I was a stupid boy, and yeah" he said being one hundred percent honest and laughing at himself for being so stupid. "Yeah, I might go with it if I hadn't once been just like him" he said staring at Kurt as he dropped his gaze to his lap, fiddling with the zip on his jacket.

"He won't forgive you you know. Trust me" he said swallowing his mouthful heavily. Why was he trying to help this cheating bastard? Even if he did love him once, Kurt was old enough to make his own choices. "I've been where Alex is Kurt, and if he finds out, no matter how hard he tries. He'll never be able to forgive you and he'll be gone before you know it" he finished with a sigh, glancing at Kurt.

"Go home Kurt" he sighed finishing his last mouthful. "Call a cab, lose my number and you might still have him." He knows it's stupid trying to make Kurt see what he's doing to Alex, he knows from personal experience and he very much doubts Kurt does. "Just call a cab and consider this lesson learned- thanks Tony" he smiles as his fresh pint is placed in front of him.

The silence between them is thick and he can't understand why it hurt's so much. Kurt's proved himself to be a cheating bastard, someone he obviously wants nothing to do with, so why does it hurt so much when Kurt says his name so brokenly.

Blaine shook his head, he can't fall back into this pattern with Kurt, especially not with Alex in the picture. Taking a deep breath, he does what he knows is right. "Pick up your phone and tell him you're coming home" he says bluntly. He doesn't want Kurt to stay, but he doesn't really want him to walk away either, "call a cab, lose my number and go home to him."

He's not sure how long Kurt remains sat next to him but eventually he hears movement from Kurt's side and his footsteps as he walks always. He so badly wants to turn and see if Kurt left or if he returned to the dance floor, but he can't. He shouldn't. He said no and now it's nothing to do with him. Kurt's an adult, it's his decision. He tried to help, but Kurt was always stubborn like that.

With a deep sigh he decided when he's down, he's never to come here on a Friday night again. Ever. He may have been stressed before he got here, now he's leaving still stressed and damn right angry. Angry at Kurt, angry at his ex and angry at himself. How could he have even considered taking Kurt back to his place when he knew he had a boyfriend!? If he hadn't been cheated on before, if he didn't know what it felt like, he knew. From the bottom of his heart, that he'd have said yes and he hated himself for it.

Downing his drink he paid off his tab, handing Tony his tip he threw his jacket over his shoulder and made his way to the exit. All he wanted to do now was crawl into bed and forget this past week. The fresh air was such a sweet relief after the alcohol and feet stench from downstairs. He takes a moment to breath it in, and just as he's about to cross the street he see's Kurt. He's getting into a taxi, talking on the phone with a smile on his face.

Blaine crossed quickly but couldn't help but smile. Even if he was mad at himself for having a lapse in judgment, he might have just helped Kurt realise what he had to lose and that was worth the stress of the memories Kurt had made him relive with his presence. Looking up at the sky Blaine smiled, life moves on.

* * *

**So, it's a little different. :)**

**Until next time.**

**Kaylee xx**


	7. Back to December

_Hello!_

_So, this is another song story I've written. I've changed this one a little though and made it more my own. I've taken it beyond the song and I hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters._

_Loosely based on Taylor Swift's song 'Back to December.'_

* * *

**Back to December.**

* * *

_- Monday 19th May 2014 -_

Blaine was sat at a table in a local deserted restaurant, nervously playing with his napkin as he anxiously awaited Kurt's arrival. He hadn't seen him for nearly five months, since that dreadful day, and it's killed him. He misses him so much. But there's nothing he can do about that now. It's his fault Kurt isn't by his side any more.

A waiter approaches the table with a well dressed Kurt trailing behind and Blaine stood up to greet him, "I'm so glad you made time to see me" he smiled nervously. Wishing he could've hugged him instead of sitting down nervously opposite Kurt, who'd made no move to touch him, but could he blame him? No.

Kurt doesn't say anything and the air's turned awkward, but he couldn't expect any different really. How could things have changed so dramatically between them? Why had he done this to them? "How's life?" he asked quietly, already knowing it's a crappy way to start. It's probably the same way all ex dinner's go but he doesn't know what else to say.

"Life's not been too bad thanks" Kurt states and Blaine nods because he knows. He's seen Kurt in the papers, the magazines. His new book sky-rocketed straight to number one after three days and he's starring in two 'high-profile' movies that come out next month. Blaine know's his life's been great, and he's glad. After everything he'd put him through, it's about time something good happened to him.

He sighs, hating that Kurt won't look at him, instead he choses to focus on the wrinkled table cloth. The silence lulls between them so as he reaches for his glass of water he asks another lame question, one he actually wants an answer to. "How's the family?" He'd been close to Kurt's family, Burt being like a Dad to him. But after the way they ended, he couldn't bring himself to call, "I haven't seen them in a while."

Blaine want's Kurt back. Letting him go was one of the stupidest things he'd ever done, but he can't say that to him, not now. Kurt shrugged as he looked at the menu, "the family's good" he said automatically. "Finn and Rachel get married next week" he nodded to himself, his tone cold and Blaine instantly dropped his head.

Of course Blaine knew Finn and Rachel were getting married next week, he was supposed to be Kurt's plus one. Now that Kurt's mentioned it though, he wonder's if Kurt's going alone? Or has he met someone else? He was about to say something, anything to make Kurt smile but the waitress came over and asked for their orders instead.

The next ten minutes are even more awkward as they make small talk, work and the weather. Kurt's talking to him, which he appreciates, but it's about nothing important. About nothing that matters. Blaine want's to know how he is, not how his friends are. He knows why Kurt's got his guard up and he knows it's his fault, but it still hurts.

Blaine looks to Kurt as Kurt looks to him and their gazes lock, Blaine's not sure how long they stared but it was long enough for it to hurt. He knows the last time they saw each other still burns in the back of Kurt's mind. The day Kurt gave him roses and he just left them there to die.

Kurt's eyes are void of any emotion and it physically pains Blaine to see the man he loves like this. Kurt's looking at him as if he's no-one. As if he doesn't matter. He refuses to drop his gaze first, swallowing his pride he forces himself to say the words he's been wanting to say for five months, two weeks and three days. "I'm sorry for that night."

Kurt instantly drops his gaze and Blaine can see him swallow. He has no idea what that means, but he's finally glad he's had the chance to say it. He shouldn't say any more, he can't say anymore. He hurt Kurt and if Kurt's moved on he has every right too.

But Blaine hasn't and there is so much he want's to say to him.

* * *

_- December 15th 2013 -_

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he walked into the section of the park they'd dubbed their's. It was gated and well hidden, hardly anyone knew it was here. Kurt had asked him to meet him there, and he'd agreed. But not for the reason's Kurt thought. "Kurt are you here? I really need to talk to you" he called shutting the gate behind him and walking under the tree tunnel.

There was no reply so he swallowed, forcing himself to carry on towards their bench. He'd made up his mind, he couldn't do this. He loved Kurt, more than anything, but he couldn't do this. He felt trapped and stuck and scared.

He needed to be able to breath and he felt if he stayed with Kurt, he wouldn't be able to do that. That wasn't the only issue though. Recently Kurt had been talking offhandedly about Kids and marriage and it terrified him. Of course he wanted kids and he wanted marriage, but now? He wasn't ready for that. No way near ready for that.

It was a number of things that had led to his final decisions, it had been one of the toughest decision's he'd ever made, but he'd made it.

Now, today, he was here to see it through. As he walked onto the little square patio he was surprised to see no one there. "Kurt?" he called trying to refrain from smiling at the adorableness that was his soon-to-be ex boyfriend.

He stood waiting for a few minutes when Kurt walked out between the Whysteria bushes holding a bouquet of red roses. Eleven were real, while one looked like it was made of wood. Blaine's heart broke at the sight, how was he supposed to do this now.

"Hi" Kurt smiled as he stepped forward, kissing him on the cheek. "These are for you" he said smiling as he handed him the beautiful bouquet of roses.

Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe, yet he still managed to choke out a "what's this?"

Kurt tutted as he grabbed his hand, pulling him to sit on their bench. "I just wanted to do something nice for you" he smiled that smile Blaine loved. "You've been down lately and I wanted to remind you that I love you," Blaine's heart squeezed in his chest, this couldn't be happening? "And I will love you until that last rose dies" he said pointing to the beautifully carved wooden rose.

"Kurt" he said having to put a stop to this. He couldn't let Kurt continue when he was about to break his heart. "Kurt stop" he more or so demanded, trying to stop him from finishing his words about the wooden rose that would never die.

He watched as Kurt tilted his head to the side in that adorable way he did whenever he didn't understand, "what's the matter B?"

Looking at the roses, he didn't have the nerve to watch Kurt as he shook his head. "Kurt I'm so sorry but I can't do this. You're right, I have been down lately and that's what I wanted to talk to you about" he said toying with the stems of the beautiful roses. "I feel trapped Kurt, I can't do this anymore."

"Trapped?" Kurt asked dropping his hand to rest on his knee, concern the only emotion on his face and in his tone. "What's trapping you baby?"

Blaine hated himself. He couldn't believe he was about to break this poor man's heart. Kurt would hate him after this, surely. But Kurt could never hate him as much as he was going to hate himself for the rest of his life. "By you" he whispered.

Kurt's hand fell from his knee as he let out an audible gasp, "Blaine? I don't- What do you mean?" he asked and although Blaine was still staring at the flowers he wanted to keep forever, he knew Kurt was crying. "What do you mean, Blaine!?"

Blaine shook his head, "I can't do this Kurt. I love you, so much but I feel trapped and I can't, I can't live like this" he said finally looking at the man he loved. "I need my space Kurt, I need my freedom and being with you, as much as I love you, I feel like it's trapping me. Smothering me until I can't breath."

"Blaine, I don't-" Kurt started but Blaine couldn't stay here and listen to Kurt say it was his fault and that he'd change. It wasn't his fault, and he didn't need to change. "Blaine don't do this" he said grabbing his free hand as he too stood, staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

That one moment had Blaine's resolve shaking. Kurt's hand was gripping his for dear life while Blaine's hand was holding the bouquet close to his chest. He wanted to stay, he wanted to walk away and put these roses in water and love Kurt until the last rose died, but he couldn't.

Blaine shook his head and ripped his hand away from Kurt's hoping the harsher he was the quicker Kurt would get over him, even if it killed him to do it. "I can't Kurt. I'm sorry. Thank you for the flowers" he said, the only five words that sounded sincere. "But I can't do this, I can't give you forever" he said placing his bouquet of roses on the bench, "at least not now" then he forced himself to walk away.

He didn't want to leave Kurt, he didn't want to leave the roses, his roses. His wooden rose that promised Kurt would love him forever, be he had to. He felt trapped and stuck, and the only way he could get over that, was if he had some time to think it all over.

* * *

_- Monday 19th May 2014 -_

The waitress had just delivered their main meals and even after his apology, the conversation had returned to small talk instead of their past like he'd hoped. He'd hoped, but he hadn't expected any different.

He didn't really know what Kurt was saying, something about one of the extra's on set and a rubber duck or something, but he couldn't take it anymore. "I go back to December all the time" he blurted out, staring at Kurt and hoping he would return his gaze.

"What?" Kurt asked looking at him from under his lashes. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be there, probably not, but he saw the smallest amount of emotion return to Kurt's eyes. Slowly, very slowly he was breaking through his walls. Again.

Putting his cutlery down he extended his right hand half way across the table, showing Kurt he wanted to take his hand, but wouldn't. "Kurt, I was so stupid okay? The freedom I wanted, it's just me missing you. I didn't know it when I walked away, but now that I've let you go, I know you're everything I could ever want."

Kurt was staring at him, he was trying not to show any emotion, in fact Blaine knew he was trying to look bored. But he was failing. He could see the amount of force it took to keep his lips locked in a straight line and how hard he was trying to hold back his tears. He didn't know what this meant, and he didn't expect Kurt to take him back, he just needed Kurt to know.

"Kurt you have to believe me, I'd go back to December and change it all if I could. I made the biggest mistake of my life and I know it will haunt me forever." He knew he should've stopped when Kurt dropped his gaze, but now that he'd started speaking, he couldn't stop.

He'd been wanting to apologise to Kurt for months, this could be his only chance to make Kurt see. "I haven't been sleeping" he chuckled, "staying up playing back myself leaving" he said looking at his untouched food. "When your birthday passed and I didn't call" he shook his head. "I still can't believe I didn't call" he said more to himself.

"The other day" Blaine said smiling as the memory resurfaced, "I was thinking about summer and all the times I watched you driving from the passenger side. Do you remember that time when 'Teenage Dream' came on and I started singing along so dramatically you had to pull over because you couldn't stop laughing?"

He never expected Kurt to respond but when Kurt nodded, still refusing to smile he thought, just for a moment, that Kurt might be able to forgive him. Might. Kurt still refused to look at him, no matter how long Blaine stared, but at least he was listening. "I remember the first moment I realized I was in love you."

Blaine watched as Kurt played with the pasta on his plate, his fork twirling the thin strips around but he never made a move to eat. "I miss you Kurt, and I know after all this time and everything I did to you I have no right to say it. But I do miss you, so much."

Kurt finally looked at him then, there were tear tracks down his face but he was smiling, but it was a very sad, devastating smile. A smile that made Blaine's words stop in his throat. He finally had his chance to apologise, which is what he thought he wanted, but it wasn't. Kurt is what he wanted. Kurt, but he'd thrown it away.

"I know this is wishful thinking" he said refusing to let Kurt drop his gaze now that he finally had it, "probably mindless dreaming. But I need you to know that if we ever, ever loved again. If you ever gave me a second chance Kurt" he grabbed Kurt's free hand, not caring if he shouldn't. "I swear I'd love you right and forever."

Blaine shook his head, trying to shake the tears from his eyes, he didn't deserve to be crying like this. He'd put them in this situation in the first place. "I'd go back and in time and change but I can't" he said and hated the way his voice broke. "But just know I will never stop loving you Kurt. If your chain is on your door I understand, and I'll stop trying. But I will never stop loving you."

Taking a deep breath, there were tears streaming down his face but he finally had a moment to breath, to relax. Everything he'd ever wanted to say to Kurt had been said. Even if Kurt walked out right now without saying two words, he knew he'd heard what he needed to say.

The silence went on between them until the air became awkward again. Their food was stone cold and untouched and Blaine felt bad when the waitress took two full plates away. Kurt was sipping at his drink and once again refusing to look or acknowledge anything he'd said. He understood, he did. But the silence was killing him.

"Thank you for letting me apologise" Blaine said with a small sigh as he counted out the money to pay for their untouched dinner. "I app-"

"It's still alive you know" Kurt interrupted. Once again Kurt looked at him from under his eyelashes, his gaze careful but the smallest hint of a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. Only someone who knew Kurt as well as he had once, would have noticed.

"What is?" he asked puzzled wondering what he'd missed and why this was the first and only thing Kurt had said since his apology.

Kurt started nervously playing with his glass of water and once again Blaine felt a glimmer of hope. "Your rose" he said after a minute, still staring at his glass while Blaine's heart stopped. "The last rose I gave to you, it's still alive" he said nodding to himself. "I still have it."

"What?" He asked trying to keep the hope from showing in his eyes. Had Kurt really kept that wooden rose all this time? Did it mean that much to him? Did he mean that much to him? Still? "You kept it? After all this time?"

Kurt nodded and finally, finally looked at him. His eyes were swollen, his cheeks stained with a fresh flow of tears. "I'd keep it forever Blaine" he said, tears still falling. His sad smiled replaced with one of happiness.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say or what was happening, "Kurt, what? What are you saying?" Kurt couldn't be implying what he thinks he is, why would he be so nice and forgiving after everything he'd done?

"What I'm saying Blaine" Kurt said reaching over and taking his hand. "I go back to December all the time too." For a moment Blaine didn't understand, why would he be smiling when thinking about the way he left him.

"Do you remember the dinner we had the first day of snowfall? December 11th 2012. It was the first time I told you I loved you" he smiled sweetly.

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand as hard as he possibly could, he couldn't believe he was being given a second chance. "That was the second time I told you" Blaine smiled, remembering the first time he'd told Kurt he loved him a few weeks before.

"I know lots has happened here Blaine, but I love you. I always have and always will. I've been waiting for you" he said crying. "I'm just glad you finally realised and didn't make me wait until December" he chuckled half-heartedly.

"Does this mean?" he asked quietly. Still willing himself not to seem too hopeful.

Kurt smiled as he went to place his half of the bill in the table, which Blaine gently pushed away so Kurt left the tip. "Come on" Kurt smiled at him, wiping the tears on his cheeks before pulling him up, "we need to catch up before Finn and Rachel's wedding."

With that, Blaine was pulled out of the door without another word. Kurt's hands tightly clasped in his as his words echoed around his mind, 'I love you, always have and always will. I've been waiting.'

It seemed so unlikely, like a dream he'd been hoping would come true, but he never expected it to. Yet it had. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve Kurt or a second chance, but whatever it was, he was entirely grateful.

Kurt turned to him "I'm so glad you came back to me" he smiled.

The tears fell without his permission, "I'm so glad you waited for me" he returned with a smile.

With that, the story he expected to end tragically had a twist that even he hadn't seen coming. It was his own personal happy ending.

* * *

**So, this one was a bit different as I went beyond the song and made my own ending. What do you guys think?**

**Until next update.**

**Love Kaylee xx**


End file.
